Avatar Season 4: chapter 1
by AvatarRafael
Summary: I was so pissed when avatar finished i wrote this, lol....


Avatar book 4: Air Chapter 1

A bedroom chamber.

Cuts to Toph looking annoyed and then to katara and aang kissing in bed.

Toph: "Cut it out Katara! Blind eyes see all!"

Aang looks up with make-up all over his lips.

Toph: "sigh with you lot all gone off playing happy family's together there's no sleep anymore..."

Zuko And Mai look down on Toph and Zuko says:

"Hey, I don't think Ive introduced you too, Mai this is Toph, Toph this is Mai, my girlf-"

Toph: "Yeah, yeah...your girlfriend!

Zuko looks angry.

Know katara and aang are looking along with Soka and Suki.

Toph: "I'm sorry you guys, its just... well... with you all... you know.... 'Liking' each other...

I find there's no company for me..."

Katara comes out of her bed and sits beside Toph and says:

"Your a perfectly pretty girl, and-an"

Sokka: "And a kick ass earth bender!"

Katara looks up at Sokka and glares at him, He looks at Suki for sympathy, but her reply is no different.

Toph: "Thanks...Sokka...And that wasn't what I meant...Its just all my friends back in the earth kingdom are probably all fire nation prisoners, or even... I don't wanna think about it..."

Zuko: "There's always Momo!"

Momo looks up and makes a 'Gleep' noise.

Toph punches Zuko in the arm.

Zuko: "Your way of showing affection?"

Toph: "No. Just plain annoyance!"

Toph Earth bends herself into the ground and makes a roof.

Sokka: "Whats with the smart -Aleck comments Zuko?"

Zuko: "I...Uh..."

Sokka: "Reaalll mature of you!"

Zuko: "Oh come on! You cant stand a day without criticizing or being sarcastic!"

Toph makes a loud thump to remind everyone she can still here them.

end of scene...

Cuts to a midnight peace celebration in the fire nation.

Shows Combustion man with a little boy at his feet. (his son...)

Then the boy runs off after a candy salesman.

Combustion man is just about to run after him when two blades wrap around his throat and yank him into a dark ally way.

Mystery Man: "Remember me?"

Combustion Man: "Take all you want, just don't hurt my son."

Mystery Man: "(laugh) you don't remember me do you?"

Combustion Man: "(Gulp)"

Mystery Man: "Perhaps this will bring back some memories!"

Combustion man turns around face to face with Admiral Jao!

Combustion man gulps.

Admiral Jao: "Remember now? You promised alliance to my forces and swore to serve no other! "

Combustion Man: "You must understand Admiral, i thought you to be dead, swore only to serve the most needy of my expertise... "

Admiral Jao: "Zuko?!?"

Combustion Man: "I thought you to be overjoyed, as another member of the royal family I..."

Admiral Jao: "Silence yourself John! Your words mean nothing to me! Bring me Zuko and ill spare your son!"

Combustion Man: "What of me?"

Admiral Jao glares at Combustion Man and disapeares into the darkness.

end scene

Zuko in bed with mai. (asleep)

Zooms in on his head, he's dreaming of when Admiral Jao was abducted by the ocean spirit and he held out his hand to save him.

Zooms out on him and its is clear he is distressed from the frown and sweat on his face.

Cuts to Aang in bed with katara (also asleep)

Zooms in on his head, he's dreaming of his encounter with Ko the face stealer in the spirit world.

Zooms out on him and his facial expressions hardly differ from zuko.

Goes split screen showing both zuko and aangs faces lit up with anger.

Then zooms out on aangs room and Ko is floating outside the window (unknown to sleeping aand and katara...)

A Broad smile widens across Ko's face.

Ends Scene

*(add break)*

Goes to Sokka and Suki in bed lying there awake.

The both facing the ceiling (birds eye view).

Sokka looks at suki then looks away.

Suki does the same.

They simultaneously to a double take.

(Long Pause)

Sokka: "Well this is awkward."

(pause)

Suki: "sigh"

Sokka filps over and faces Suki.

He goes to kiss her at the same time she turns over.

He then wraps his arms around her waist.

He see's a look of concern on Suki's face and then follows her line of sight to the window.

He see's the moon.

Noticing this:

Suki: "Maybe we should close the curtains..."

Sokka: "I'm sorry about this..."

Suki: "(Awkward smile) Its annoying when your boyfriends ex is the moon..."

Sokka: "sigh no moonlit romance..."

There's a smash in the window pane.

Sokka and Suki sit up alarmed.

Hahn climes through the window.

Hahn: "You should wright these things down! 'no moonlight romance', (evil laugh)

Sokka: "Who are you!?!"

Hahn: "I was overjoyed when i heard Yue's last words were with you, and even more so you would imagine, when i heard you found new love!"

Sokka: "Hahn?"

Hahn: "Thats right, I remember your words exactly "self-absorbed weasel "... and what was it like, 5 days after Yue died you run of with her?!?

Hahn points his finger menacingly at Suki.

Sokka: "She didn't die!"

Hahn: "Hm? Is that right? Then what do you call trapped in the skies between the spirit world and our world!?!"

Sokka: "Eternal Life..."

Hahn: "Eternal Life!!! You'll wish you didn't say that!"

Hahn draws a dagger and throws it at sokka.

Quick to respond Suki Throws herself and her shield at it.

It hits the shield but Hahn then draws a spear and jabs at sokka.

Sokka meets the spear halfway with a sword.

They push the weapons together aggressively, trying to overcome the other one,

But Hahn pulls away when he sees Suki's sword at his throat.

He back flips to the window.

Hahn: "You haven't won Sokka!"

Hahn limbers on the window prepared to jump but then turns around.

He grabs Momo.

Hahn: "Oh, and ill take this with me!"

Sokka leaps out of bed.

Sokka: "Momo!"

Iroh (not in the scene): But he was too late...

Scene abruptly changes to a scene between katara, aang and Iroh in the avatars throne room, a narrow chamber surround with guards.

Katara: So...that guy that kept calling Admiral Zhao Choie has stolen Momo?"

Iroh: "I'm afraid so, sokka informed me just this morning..."

Katara looks at despairing aang with a sympathetic look on her face.

Aang: "I was dreaming about when Zhao invaded the southern water tribe last night..."

Guard: "surely there cant be a connection..."

All the guards look at the one guard in disbelief that he just talked to the avatar casually whilst on duty.

Guard 2(quietly and humbly): "He's new..."

Aang doesn't reply.

*End scene*

Next scene is Fire Lord Zuko walking the streets of the fire nation.

All the villagers are standing there gripped with fear.

Parents hold there children tightly.

Zuko screams and lets fire burn in the sky.

Zuko: "Why are you all afraid of me?!?"

Zuko approaches a little kid.

Zuko: "Whats so evil about me ha?!?"

The child whimpers.

Zuko: "Its the scar isn't It!?!"

The child begins to cry.

Parent: "Get away from my child"

The parent shoves Zuko.

Zuko: "Don't touch me!!!"

Zuko punches the man in the chest releasing an incredible amount of fire.

The man crashes through 5 stalls.

The child runs up to his parent.

Child: "Daddy!"

Realizing what he has done, Zuko turn tail and runs, leaving a burning trail behind him.

End scene.

Zuko is talking to his uncle.

Zuko: "And then i totally lost it, and punched the man in the stomach!

Iroh: "And?"

Zuko (ashamed): "I came here..."

Iroh: "This is indeed a concern, and much unlike your behavior, has anything been worrying you?"

Zuko: "Yes, now that you say so, last night i dreamed of when aang, as the ocean spirit, kidnapped admiral Zhao."

Iroh: "Zhao?"

Zuko: "Its something Iv'e never told you before uncle, I attacked Zhao after he killed the moon spirit, and we fought all the way to a bridge over the water."

Iroh: "Go on."

Zuko: "And then Aang took him... He...he held out his hand in desperation. I reached for him with the tiniest bit of sympathy in my eyes."

Iroh: "And?"

Zuko: "He was taken from me..."

Iroh looks at sad zuko with a mixture of concern and sympathy on his face.

(END SCENCE)

Late night zuko is standing on a hill overlooking the fire nation.

He breathes heavily and exhausts smoke through his nostrils.

A voice in the darkness says:

"I think I know whats been troubling you lately...zuko..."

Zuko: "Who are you!?! Were are you?!? how dare you address me as zuko!"

Voice: "Look behind you"

Zuko reluctantly looks behind his back near a tree and see's a boy his age with hair gelled back. His face looks similar to ozari's.

Zuko: "What do you want?"

Voice: "Its always like that with you isn't it? There's always something behind people's interests... Well this time its genuine, and you'll find out why in good time..."

Zuko looks angry with his mysterious foe and unleashes a fire ball from his hand that catches

the tree on fire.

In front of the tree, the boy, completely unharmed looking menacing.

He says: "Its just. The boy who once strived for his fathers love, castes him aside to prison bars because he cannot live up to his family's pride, because of his failure, his kingdom suffers, and this makes him burn inside!"

Zuko frowns with great facial strain.

END

Thanks for reading, I'm not sure when the next one will come out, email me with any ideas or queries


End file.
